Firsts
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Nicole had been denied the one thing she has wanted since becoming a true Mobian because of Mina's song.  As time passed, it became clearer that it would always be out of reach.  But a visit to Tails' birthday party may finally change things around.
1. Birthday Surprise

_A/N: I'm back in Sonic town. Been a while since I've been here but always good to come back. I've always been a (grown up)Tails/Sally guy (still working on 'Happy Endings' related stories) but I like this pairing to so I thought I give it a try. Hope you enjoy!_

_All characters belong to SEGA and Archie I believe._

Firsts

"Happy Birthday Tails!"

The vulpine practically fell back through the door had just entered as the loud chorus assaulted his ears like one of Robotnik's machines exploding from a Sonic Spin.

When he regained his balance as well as his composure, he let out a small laugh at the site of his friends all crammed into his apartment, smiles and bright faces all around. Streamers and balloons were littered all around and a large banner hung in the middle of the living room that read, 'Happy 26th Birthday Miles!'

A small explosion of confetti flew up into his face as Amy popped a streamer and pulled him into a rib crushing hug.

"Happy Birthday Miles!" The pink hedgehog squealed. "Thanks Amy." Tails managed to squeak out as all the air in his lungs were being forced out. She was pulled off by the True Blue Blur himself, Tails sucking in the air greedily.

"Easy there Amy. We want him to be around to celebrate his next birthday too." Sonic smirked. He straightened his 'little bro' and pulled him into another hug, this one much softer.

"Happy Birthday big guy." He told him. Tails hugged him back and shook his head with a large smile.

"I assume it was your brilliant idea to break into my place for this?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him. Sonic was about to answer but another voice cut in before he could speak.

"Actually it was mine."

Tails looked past him and saw Sally standing behind Sonic with an embarrassed look on her face. The orange fox was genuinely surprised as he looked from the hedgehog to the squirrel.

"It was?" He asked her. Sally rubbed her arm in embarrassment as she approached him timidly. "We were originally going to surprise you at work but I know how busy you get at the shop so I thought it would be better to do it here. I hope you're not angry."

Tails pushed Sonic aside and sported a rather large frown on his muzzle.

"Let me get this straight," Tails began, "I bust my ass all day at work and all I want to do is come home and relax only to find out that I have to entertain guests on my OWN birthday?"

Sally's facial features morphed into one of fear and the other guest looked uncomfortably at one another. Tails pushed passed her and motioned to all the decorations.

"And now I'll have to clean up all this when all I want to do is get some god damn sleep! So you and everyone else here thought that this would be better!" He shouted with malice in his voice. Sally as well as everyone else all took a step back in shock. This wasn't what they were expecting. Tails marched up to Sally who looked like she almost shrunk in size from intimidation and fear. He narrowed his eyes at her, the entire room silent as a tomb. Tails had a look on his face like none she had ever seen before. Suddenly that look disappeared in an instant and was replaced by sheer amusement and laughter.

"Of course this would be better!" Tails exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. The heavy and awkward atmosphere in the room suddenly plummeted as everyone let out a laugh of relief. Sally pushed him away and smacked him hard on his chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She screamed at him but she quickly pulled him back into a hug. "You may be twenty six but I will still ground you until your eighty." She chuckled.

"Thanks Aunt Sally. You're the best." He told her. Tails felt Sonic slap him on the back as the hedgehog laughed out loud.

"Oh man Sals! You should've seen the look on your face! He got you good!"

Sally pushed away from Tails and gave her husband an irritated look. "Yeah, he had me scared half to death and there seemed to be no support from my _in_significant other." She growled at him. Sonic threw his hands up in defense. "Hey! I knew what the kid was up to! I would have pulled the same thing. Great minds think alike you know."

"Yeah. Too bad you don't have one." Knuckles snorted as he walked by to hang his jacket up.

"Cram it tentacle head." Sonic mumbled, sending a death glare at the red echidna. Tails laughed hard and turned back to his 'aunt'.

"I'm sorry Sally. I won't do that again, I promise. This is really wonderful. Thank you."

Sally gave him one of her many heartwarming smiles and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome Miles. Just watch it next time. I might not be so forgiving." She told him with a wink.

Tails chuckled and greeted the rest of his friends who scattered all over his flat. He shook several hands and accepted many hugs from everyone. Knuckles, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Cream, Vector, Charmy, Mighty, Espio, even Rouge had showed up. He excused himself briefly so he could change out of his work clothes. He pulled off his stuffy coveralls as he entered his room that were stained and smudged with grease and oil from hundreds and hundreds of plane repairs. He jumped in the shower and rinsed himself off quickly before quick drying himself and throwing on a more casual pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

When he came back out, he found himself quickly dragged into the living room and plopped down on his couch. A loud and somewhat off key rendition of 'Happy Birthday' rose up in the air as Sally brought in a large cake lit with twenty six flickering candles. She set it down in front of him just as the song ended. Taking a big breath, he blew a gust of air over them. They all flickered and died, streams of grey smoke floating into the air. Applause graced his ears and hands slapped him on the back. Sally cut the cake and passed pieces to all. But before Tails could even bite into it, presents were shoved into his arms.

From the Chaotix Agency, he received a brand new six string new guitar. Music had become a bit of a side hobby for him. Knuckles had given him a new set of tools specifically made for propeller repairs and Cream presented him shyly with a new CD of a band he enjoyed. Tails gave her a kiss on the cheek in thanks causing the young rabbit to blush profusely. He got a new pair of aviator goggles from Amy and a set of blueprint sheets from Antoine and Bunnie. He was very thankful for that as blueprint paper was not cheap.

He excused himself once more to go the washroom before receiving Sally and Sonic's gift, only to be pulled aside by Rouge who gave him her gift in the form of the hottest open mouth kiss he had ever had. She patted him on the cheek as he wobbled from side to side a bit dazed.

"Happy Birthday, stud." She said with a sultry smile. Once he regained his composure, he made his way to the washroom (contemplating taking another shower. A cold one). Tails returned as Sonic and Sally presented him with their gift. Sonic handed him an envelope and he opened it curiously. When he realized what it was he shook his head, mouth slightly agape.

"I can't take this. It's too much." He said, handing it back to them. Sally pushed it back to him shaking her own head.

"No Tails. It's for you."

"Sally, I don't need it."

"It doesn't matter. It's for you to spend on something special." She told him. "Yeah, you were always bugging the hell out of us for an allowance when you were ten so why you whining now!" Sonic chided with a toothy grin. Tails sighed knowing that it was useless to argue with them, especially Sonic. He accepted their overgenerous gift and gave them both an extra tight hug.

The party went into a more relaxed state as everyone sat or stood around conversing about their day to day lives now. Tails could only smile as he nursed a bottle of lager that had been given to him quite forcefully by Mighty.

Things were so much different since the war ended.

New Mobotropolis was thriving like never before with jobs and business taking off every day. The group of individuals that stood before him all had more, well, normal lives now that they had to no longer live in fear of Robotnik or the Iron Domain.

The Chaotix Agency and Knuckles still had their active roles as before but with much less stress with the peace finally here. Rouge still had her involvement in GUN but seemed to be on fewer missions than before. Cream was in her second year of college studying microbiology and Antoine and Bunnie had bought themselves a nice little place in the country just outside of the city. As far as Tails knew, Antoine was still serving in the Royal Army and Bunnie was looking into opening some sort of daycare center. Amy had achieved quite a lot of success as the writer of a popular teenage book series based off the exploits she shared with the very same people in the room.

That only left the two people that Tails loved most in this world.

Sonic and Sally were no mystery. They had long ago tied the knot and were presently staying at Castle Acorn, Sonic being groomed to be the next King. Tails chuckled when he would think back to when Sonic would talk his ear off about the long and extremely boring sessions of proper royal etiquette. It was due to this laid back and rather uninterested attitude that made many doubt the hedgehog's ability to govern a kingdom. But when it would eventually come down to it, Tails knew he and Sally would be the best rulers anyone would ever see.

His ears suddenly twitched as a timid and somewhat quiet knock came from his door, barely rising above the noise of the party.

"I'll get it!" He heard Sally call out as she headed for the door. She opened it up and a very familiar and very large walrus came through the door.

"Where is that little genius?" He hollered. Tails felt another smile wash over his face as he approached his old friend and hugged him.

"Rotor! I haven't seen you in ages!" The fox shouted in surprise and glee. Rotor snickered and rubbed the fur on his head.

"Well Sally's father still has me very busy in his old age."

"I'll say, he's got you working so hard you're losing strength. That was a pretty lame knock."

Rotor gave him a quizzical look but then softly chuckled as he motioned to the door. "That wasn't me Mr. High IQ. That was…" He stopped when he noticed that he doorway was empty. The walrus scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh. She was with me just a second ago."

"Who? And where did Sally go?" Tails wondered himself. He went to the door and looked out into the hall. He spotted the princess at the end where a corner turns into another hallway. It looked like she was talking to someone. Frowning, he made his way down there, picking up the conversation as he neared.

"Come on. He'll be so happy to see you. It's been years."

"But I have nothing to give him. It is in bad form to attend one's birthday with no gift to offer is it not?"

"He won't care about that. You know he won't. What's this really about?"

"I just…don't feel comfortable coming uninvited."

"Who said you weren't?"

"I…well…that is…"

"Hey Sal, who you talking to?" Tails interrupted as he finally reached her. Sally turned to him with a smile and a slight roll of her eyes. "Someone who should have said hello a long time ago." She said and pulled forward the mystery guest.

Tails eyes widened as a very familiar figure stood before him, rubbing a bare arm in embarrassment.

"Hello Miles. Happy Birthday." Nicole softly said through a shy smile. Tails could only stare. It had been a few years since he had seen the A.I. unit and things had certainly changed.

She was older now. Well, as old as a super advanced computer wanted herself to look. In truth she looked no older than himself if not a year or two older. Her jet black hair was no longer tied in those braids at the side but rather a long ponytail, her bangs still classically hanging to one side of her face. She was tall, slim and lean with slender legs that hid themselves behind her easily recognizable purple toga. Green eyes stared back at him nervously, her long eyelashes occasionally fluttering with each blink.

"Nicole," He breathed, "You look…"

"I know. I apologize for coming so underdressed to such an event." She replied with an ashamed look.

"I was going to say amazing." Tails told her with all sincerity. The lynx turned a bright shade of red and adverted her eyes from his own. "Well don't just stand there, give me a hug!" He shouted and pulled her into an embrace. Her chocolate brown fur was warm to the touch and it felt soft and silky as his own brushed against it. Forgetting that he still held an ice cold bottle in his hand, the base of it touched Nicole's bare shoulder in the hug and she jumped from its icy touch.

"Oh crap, sorry! Wait…" Tails paused as he looked at her, then to Sally, then back to her. "You…actually felt that?"

Nicole nodded sheepishly and said, "Yes. There have been many advances in computer simulations over the years, mostly in part to Rotor's own contributions and I underwent an advanced upgrade. I am now able to utilize the five senses to full functionality."

"Holy shit!" Tails gaffed in amazement, running a hand through his head fur. Sally gave him a stern stare for his use of language.

"Alright now, let's calm down before we get a little too excited. Let's rejoin the party shall we?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Ladies first." Tails said, bowing a little. Sally rolled her eyes and Nicole giggled as they headed back to the party.

The celebration of Tails' birth went long into the night. They played a few games, reminisced about old adventures and even shared a new one when Vector embarrassingly got his wide shoulders lodge in between the doorframe of the bathroom. But after some good natured ribbing and some cooking oil, they popped him out of there in a matter of fifteen minutes.

It was a little past midnight now and everyone had paired off in their own little groups, low key conversation and relaxation filling the room. Tails laughed at a joke in the kitchen that Charmy had told wrong which caused Espio to slap a hand over his face in embarrassment for the young bee. He turned his attention to the living room and could see Sonic and Sally relaxing on the couch. The princess nestled close to his side, gently caressing his chest, Sonic's arm draped lazily over her shoulder. The fox smiled at them but it quickly formed into a frown when he noticed that Nicole, who was on the opposite side of the room, was also watching them. Her face held an expression filled with anger and contempt. The digital feline turned around and quietly slid open a glass door behind her and stepped onto the balcony.

Tails excused himself from the two agents and walked over to the sliding door. He opened it silently and watched Nicole as she leaned against the ledge, staring out into the lights of the city.

"Nicole?" He called out. She turned around somewhat startled but calmed when she saw the two tailed vulpine.

"Oh. I'm sorry Miles. I did not mean to come out here without permission." She said.

"Don't worry about it. That's what it's for." He chuckled. The two former Freedom Fighters then stood in silence, the other not really sure what to say. It had been so long. Tails took a swig of his drink and then suddenly blurted out, "Oh hell, I'm sorry Nicole. Did you want something to drink? I'm still getting use to you being more…uh…"

Nicole smiled as she watched the fox try and come up with a word for her new advancements. That was the Tails she remembered. Always polite and never wanting to put others in an uncomfortable position even if it meant putting himself in one.

"No Miles, I'm alright." She told him. "And you can say Mobian if you like. That is, if you consider me one."

"Of course I do. You're as Mobian as they come."

She smiled again as Tails tossed his now empty bottle into a nearby recycling bin nestled in the corner. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the railing, tails casually swinging from side to side.

"This whole thing still amazes me. I can't even imagine what it was like for you to experience such things."

Nicole sighed happily as she looked back out to the city. "There are no words to describe the moment when I first felt the touch of water, the smell of the forest or the taste of food on my tongue. It is…intoxicating." She explained.

Tails couldn't help but smile again at Nicole's wonderment of such simple things. He envied her in those moments. To be able to experience taste or touch for the first time after seeing and hearing about it for so many years must be nothing short of enlightenment. His smile then turned to a small frown as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for those moments Nicole." He said sullenly. "I know how much it must have meant to you and I haven't even talked to you in almost four years. I feel like a real piece of garbage."

Nicole frowned at his statement and shook her head. "There is no need for an apology Miles. If there has been one thing I have learned over the years about life, it is that it changes constantly as well as the people around it. You have your own life and your own priorities. To socialize with me is not a necessity."

"Family and friends are a priority and necessity to me. And you fall into that category. I have no excuse Nicole. I'm sorry." He told her, his light blue eyes meeting her green ones. Nicole could only give him a warm and gentle smile. "Thank you Miles but really, it' alright."

He nodded and then softly chuckled, giving her an embarrassed look.

"You know, I thought maybe that was why you didn't want to come over here tonight."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. "I sort of heard some of you and Sally's conversation in the hallway when I came over and you didn't seem too excited to be here is all."

Nicole stared at him for a moment but shook her head no. "It had nothing to do with you Miles. I just…wasn't comfortable being here tonight." Is all she said. Tails felt that maybe he should stop there but his always curious nature got the best of him.

"I don't mean to pry but may I ask why?"

Nicole avoided his gaze and looked down to her feet. Without even thinking about it, she found herself staring at Sonic and Sally again through the glass. Tails followed her eyes and saw what he had seen earlier.

"Is this something to do with Sally and Sonic?" Tails asked. Nicole remained silent, staring back down at the floor. "Did something happen with them?"

"No. Sonic and Sally did nothing."

"Then what is it?"

Nicole paused, looking back up at him. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it, shaking her head. "It is of no importance." She replied.

"Bullshit. I saw the way you looked at them earlier. You looked like you were ready to punch someone." Tails commented, his tone a little harsh. The lynx wrapped her arms around herself and looked away again. A small tear drop fell from her eye as she tried to hide it from him. Tails instantly felt a wave of guilt hit him hard as he approached her.

"I'm sorry Nicole." He apologized quickly and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright Miles." She sniffed, wiping a tear away. "Sonic and Sally have done me no wrong. It's just…"

"Just?"

"From the moment I experienced the world through Sally's body, I felt the love she harbored for Sonic…and it has been the one thing I have desired to feel the most since that day." She told him. "I had no idea Nicole…" Tails spoke softly.

"Every time they are together, I feel jealous and angry as I am forced to see them express their feelings. It is often I see it as I am still presently aiding Sally with matters at the castle. That is why I was hesitant on attending your birthday."

Tails leaned one arm against the railing, the other resting on his hip. "But with your new upgrades, you could date anybody you wanted." He said. Nicole snorted in response.

"I have discovered over the years that notion has become a rather impracticable one."

"What? Why do you say that?" Tails asked in utter confusion. Nicole's avatar was absolutely beautiful. Surely she must have gotten plenty of offers. "The people of New Mobotropolis have not forgotten my betrayal. It does not make for an attractive quality."

Tails sighed and pinched the bridge of his muzzle. After all these years, that stupid song still had its lingering effects. He really thought that the people of this city would have smartened up by now. But it seems even after fifteen years, ignorance still was a dark shadow that would loom over their peaceful society. Peaceful because of Nicole's efforts.

"We've been over this Nicole," He sighed, "You did not betray anybody. Mina's song was thoughtless and ill informed. You know this."

"It still does not change Mobians view of me today. Betrayal, no matter what the cause, is still betrayal. For years I have watched Sally and Sonic grow closer while I have been denied the experience of courtship…denied my first kiss…all because of a few lyrics." Nicole muttered, the threat of fresh tears resurfacing.

"You've never been kissed?" Tails replied dumbfounded. Nicole looked at him then let out a sad and soft sound that was in between a laugh and a sob.

"I'm afraid I must apologize to you again Miles. I do not wish to lay my childish burdens upon you, especially today of all days. You should get back to your celebration." She said and started to walk back inside. She found herself stopped as a strong grip on her arm prevented her from going any farther.

"Wait. You've really never been on a date?" He asked.

"No." Nicole answered with a bit of harshness. It was unintentional but she was not in the mood to explain this all over again.

"Then go out with me."

She froze at the statement and snapped her head towards the vulpine. "If this is a joke Miles, I can assure you that it is most unfunny."

"Who said I was joking?" Tails queried with seriousness written across his face. Nicole searched his facial features for any tell of a lie or mockery but she could find none. She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly spoke,

"You are…serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Nicole shook her head. "Miles, I did not tell you those things for sympathy. I appreciate the offer but it is unnecessary."

"I'm not asking you out because I feel sorry for you. I'm asking you out because I _want_ to." Tails explained. Nicole was speechless. This was not what she was expecting when she envisioned this evening. She searched for the words to speak, Tails watching her patiently.

"But…I thought the purpose of proposing courtship to someone was that of attraction?"

"Well, seeing as I am proposing a date, that must mean one thing then." He softly chuckled with a smile. Nicole found herself blushing again and gently brushed away some hair that hung in front of her eyes. "I…don't know what to say Miles."

"Say yes. Unless of course you don't find me attractive." He said, leaning his back now against the railing, hands in his pockets.

Nicole took a moment to look at the fox. An _actual_ look. He wasn't a little boy anymore. Tails had grown tall, taller than Sonic. His short, stout little body had grown lean and muscular from the years of fighting Robotnik, her eyes trailing the outline of his arms and chest that pressed somewhat tightly against his shirt. They fell back on his face and traced the handsome, young features. From his sky blue eyes, to his snow white muzzle all the way down to his childlike smile which caused her to blush again.

"No." She breathed timidly. "That is not an issue."

Tails smiled wider and stuck out his hand for her. She slowly gripped it in her own and Tails said, "So then it's a date."

"Yes…a date." She smiled back.

_A/N: There's chapter 1 for you. Chapter 2 on its way._


	2. Nowhere With You

_A/N: Chapter two for ya. Also I was under the impression that while Nicole could physically manifest herself and others could touch her, she didn't have the sense of touch, smell or taste. Apparently I might be wrong about that. My apologies to die-hard fans if that's true._

Nerves were never really an issue for Nicole but tonight was a different story.

She walked down the street of New Mobotropolis, the lights of the downtown area illuminating the hustle and bustle around her. To be in the center of such a place teeming with life, and so many sights and sounds, Nicole would often find herself lost in the bliss of her senses. Unfortunately it would not last long.

Nicole passed a few Mobians who would give her a casual glance but the take a quick double take, recognizing the A.I. Their usual friendly faces would twist and distort to a look of either fear or hatred. Nicole would always offer a friendly glance to anybody but she rarely received one in return. It would be then that the life of the city would become nothing more of a cruel reminder that she could never truly be one of them.

She stopped and reminded herself that tonight was not about wallowing in self-pity. It was about the fact that she would be having her first real date. Whenever that realization would hit her, the nerves would start up again.

While Nicole had hundreds and hundreds of data files on dating, physically being a part of one proved to be a bit frightening. The last thing she wanted to do was make a fool out of herself and blow a real chance at what she desired most. The feline frowned and looked up to the sky, making out the few stars that were not blocked out due to the city's brightness.

She knew that what she wanted most could not be obtained in one night. It took months and even years to achieve what Sally and Sonic had. To reach such a desire in one night was impossible, especially with Tails.

Nicole did not doubt that the young mechanic was capable of love but Tails was merely a friend. A sweet friend who she knew was only doing this out of his kind nature despite what he may say. But she was okay with that. Even if this was merely going to be a onetime occurrence, she was glad it was with someone she knew and trusted.

Nicole turned the corner of a street and spotted the city square. Street vendors, performers and groups of friends just relaxing on the benches covered the square. Nicole did not like being surrounded by too many people. She knew firsthand how unpredictable people could be, especially when dealing with fear. But it was where Tails told her to meet him. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the street and made her way into the square, ignoring the few glances that were thrown her way. The giant clock located in the middle of the square rang out, signaling it was seven o'clock.

"Punctual as ever Nicole."

Nicole nearly jumped out of her holographic skin as Tails' smooth voice suddenly snuck its way into her ears. She turned around to face him and found herself at a loss for words.

The first thing that hit her was his cologne. It was strong and sharp, the scent being heaven for her nose. Never had she smelled something that was so…alluring. A shiny pair of black dress shoes donned his feet, his legs covered by a new pair of blue jeans. A tight black half sleeved shirt hugged his upper body, revealing more of his body tone. Whether or not he knew that, she did not know. Nicole met his eyes again and he smiled at her causing the heat to rise to her cheeks much like the night of his party.

"You look very handsome Miles." She said, her nerves rising slightly. His smile widened and he grabbed her hand. He bent down and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. The contact of his lips on her skin and fur sent electricity up her spine.

"You look as beautiful as last time I saw you." He remarked, smile still on his lips. He chuckled then and motioned to her outfit. "Although I had more of casual affair in mind."

Nicole looked down at her choice of attire. She wore a long black dress with a large V cut that ran from her neck down to just below her breasts. She rubbed her bare arms sheepishly. Nicole had never worn something so…revealing before. She had seen Sally wear it on a date with Sonic once and uploaded the image to her servers in case the moment came where she could use it.

"I'm sorry. I was unsure of what to expect." She admitted. Tails shook his head. "It's alright. I'm definitely not complaining. The sexy look is definitely you. But it may be a little restricting to where we're going."

Nicole wished that Tails would stop paying her compliments as she was sure her processors would overheat. She put a finger to her chin in thought then she smiled as a bright green light appeared around her feet. It rose up her body, changing her clothes. When it had dissipated, Tails could see she was wearing a pair of high cut denim shorts and a white long sleeved stretch lace top hugging to the curves of her upper body.

"Is this better?" She asked shyly. Tails stared at her, taking her new image in. "Uh…very." He mumbled, twin tails twitching. Nicole fiddled with her ponytail as she tried to avoid the bubbling feeling that rose inside her when Tails looked at her like that. Snapping out of his trance, Tails offered an arm to her.

"Shall we?" He asked politely. Nicole smiled and looped her arm around his own. Tails pulled her close so that their shoulders touched and flashed another boyish grin at her. Nicole was seriously considering changing her fur to a red color so that she wouldn't have to worry about hiding her blushes.

Tails led her out of the square and back onto the streets. They traveled down one of the busier ones, Mobians increasing in closeness and quantity. Nicole glanced nervously at so many people in her proximity, her arm unintentionally wrapping tighter around his.

"Hey."

She looked up to the sound of his voice to find him staring at her, his eyes reflecting a gentle kindness.

"Don't worry about them. This is your night. They have no right to make you feel scared." He told her. She slowly smiled at him and instantly Nicole felt comforted. As they continued, a passing skunk shot her a crude look to which Nicole responded with sticking her tongue out at her. Tails laughed and winked at her in approval.

"Miles?" She asked, the two waiting for a street crossing to give them the go ahead.

"Yeah?"

"What did you have in mind for us tonight?"

"Well, I thought we go to a favorite place of mine for some drinks and dancing. Then maybe a nice long walk by the beach." He listed, smile still on his muzzle. Nicole could feel a small surge of excitement. She had danced once during Mina's concert years ago. Unfortunately it was abruptly (and hurtfully) cut short. But she had longed to do it again.

They continued their journey through the city, passing all sorts of bars and nightclubs, all of which Tails ignored. Nicole was confused. Were these not prime locations of dates taking place? She could see young people lined up in tight, revealing outfits, waiting to be let in. When she saw the stares that some of them gave her, she soon became glad they were just passing through. For a few more blocks they traveled, the streets becoming a little less busy. They finally stopped and Tails motioned with a wave of his hand, "We're here."

Nicole looked up to see a small, what people would call 'hole in the wall' pub. Tails pushed open he heavy wooden door for her and encouraged her to step in with another wink. She walked in, playing with her ponytail again as she looked around.

It was a rather small establishment but had a sense of coziness to it. There were tables set up on one side where a few people were enjoying drinks or a late meal. A bar was set up on the far side and two pool tables rested not too far from that, the sound of billiard balls clacking together rang throughout the air. She craned her head over to the side and noticed a small dance floor with a tiny stage set up next to it. A few Mobians were setting up instruments.

It was…nice.

She looked at Tails who stood by awaiting her approval. "It's very nice Miles. Very relaxing." She told him. Tails nodded in agreement.

"That's why I come here. I can't handle large bars or clubs. Too noisy and suffocating. Plus when you have two of these, drunken people start giving you attention you don't want." He said, referring to his namesake. He then led her to a nearby table and being ever the gentleman, Tails pulled out Nicole's seat for her. The lynx smiled at him as he did so. She was enjoying him as the test pilot of her first date. He waved over a waitress who gave him a bright toothy smile.

"Hey Miles. Looking sharp! What's the occasion?" The ferret asked, pouring them each a glass of water. Tails nudged his head towards Nicole and said, "I'm on a date with this lovely creature here."

The waitress looked to Nicole who smiled sheepishly at her and offered a small wave. "Hello." She greeted timidly. To her surprise, the waitress did not stare or make some sort of rude scowl but actually smile just as warmly at her.

"Well you weren't kidding about that Miles. She's gorgeous." She stated. Nicole wasn't sure if she would ever get use to the heated embarrassment these compliments brought out in her.

"Can't believe she's going out with a wrench head like you." The waitress chided, lightly pushing Tails' shoulder. He laughed and shook his head. "Trust me, I can't believe it either."

"Please…stop." Nicole begged with a face as red as the sun. The ferret laughed to herself and pulled out a pen and pad. "What will it be sweetie?" She asked Nicole. She looked from the waitress to Tails who smiled at her.

"Whatever you want Nicole. Drinks, food, you name it."

"Do you have chili dogs?" She finally asked the waitress. The ferret gave her a blank stare as did Tails. After a moment, she started to laugh. "I like this one Miles! Better than those other girls you've brought in here. One chili dog coming up."

"Make it two." Tails snickered. The waitress left and Tails leaned forward on his elbows, cocking an eyebrow up at his date. "Since when do you have a craving for chili dogs? Did Sonic sneak some program into you or something?"

"Back when my upgrades had been completed, I had asked for my first taste of food. Sonic had insisted that I try a chili dog first as all other tastes would be a 'bogus let down' as he put it. I seem to have developed a liking for them since." Nicole answered with a giggle.

Tails laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Figures." He said through a chuckle. Nicole sat still with her hands folded neatly in front of her, her processor trying to create some form of small talk.

"So," She began, catching Tails' attention, "You have courted many women here?"

Tails was caught off guard by the question. He hesitated at first, mouth opening then closing. "I wouldn't say many but a few." He finally answered though his body language told her that he was in a state of unease.

"Are you alright Miles? Did…did I say something wrong?" Nicole asked, a sense of fear clutching at her that she had perhaps offended the fox. Miles simply smiled at her again and shook his head. "No, no. You just kinda surprised me with that question. Past dates aren't really something you talk about with a new one." He explained.

"Oh. I apologize." Nicole mumbled embarrassed. How could she have been so stupid? Of course you don't talk about that sort of thing on a first date. She should have known better!

"It's fine Nicole. You're still new to this. No big deal." He assured her, his hand gently reaching across the table and squeezing her own. That jolt of electricity ran through her again from his contact. She was beginning to enjoy it. "Truth is I haven't been on too many dates these past few months. The shop has kept me very busy. I sometimes find myself sleeping there."

"Yes, your aviator repairs service. I have read from many reviews that you are the best in the city."

"Well, it helps when you're an obsessive compulsive when it comes to planes." Tails joked. Nicole found herself grinning. This was good. Talking about ones work was always a satisfying conversation stimulator and seemed to be an essential on the first date.

"May I ask you a question about your occupation Miles?" She asked.

"Of course."

"You have much business at your shop and yet your prices are quite low. Lower than most other repair services. With your skill at this craft and the hours you put in, why do not raise your prices? You would stand to make a substantial amount of money."

"Money really isn't a factor to me." He answered. "But I thought money was an essential component in one's life to preserve the comfort of living?" Nicole questioned with curiosity. Tails picked up his glass of water and took a sip, staring at the ice that floated near the top.

"That is true but after the war…" He stopped for a moment, lost in thought. Nicole watched him in interest as the vulpine pieced together his thoughts. Tails scratched the back of his head and sighed. "People are still recovering from everything. Some can barely even afford to pay for groceries, even with the ongoing economic boom. A lot of Mobians aren't even from the city. The planes they have are the same ones they used to fight. It's all some have left and it's the only thing they have to get to wherever home is and to their families. What kind of person would I be to charge them a fortune for that?"

Nicole listened to what Tails told her and she felt a great sense of admiration for him. It was to no surprise she supposed. Only he would be selfless enough to choose kindness over greed.

"You are truly a unique individual Miles." She told him. Tails waved off her comment with a hand and took another sip of his drink. "Nah. I'm just a geek with too much time on his hands and a lot of spare engine parts."

Nicole laughed and took a drink of her own water when Tails asked, "What about you?"

"Pardon?"

"What about you? How's running the entire city going? I thought my job could get stressful."

Nicole put down her drink, her ears slightly drooping. "I…no longer have control of the city's operation." She spoke quietly. Tails frowned and leaned forward again. "What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, the Council of Acorn had decided to relieve me of acting guardian of Mobotropolis. I had to surrender the nanites over to them and my activities had been monitored closely for some time."

"But…why?" Tails asked in complete perplexity. It made no sense. Nicole had saved the people of this city more than once. How could they strip her of that responsibility just like that?

"Because of my susceptibility to the Iron Queen. They feared that it would happen again and it would be better if I had no connection to the city's mainframe. It was in the city's best interest. It was…the right thing to do." Nicole whispered, a look of hurt written on her face as clear as day.

"That's crap." Tails fumed. "You've done everything for the people and this city. How could they just take it away from you when it wasn't even your fault?"

"Please Miles, do not aggravate yourself on my behalf. Rotor fought very hard to change the council's mind but it proved futile. That is the way it must be so I must accept that." Nicole said trying to smile but Tails could see the sadness and hurt that reflected in her green irises.

"But it's not fair." He sighed. Nicole softly snorted a bitter laugh and swirled the straw in her drink absentmindedly. "As I have come to learn very quickly, it is how you say, 'life's not fair'."

Tails had no reply to that. He could only watch as the computerized Mobian stared blankly at her glass, lost in past memories. Tails sighed again. This was not how he had envisioned this date going. But perhaps that was his fault. If he had stayed in touch more then he would have known about all this and could have avoided the obvious pain it caused her. The waitress came by with their chili dogs and the two ended up eating in an awkward silence.

Tails wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked back to Nicole who picked at her leftovers. He felt awful. This was supposed to be fun and unique experience for her. Now it was on the verge of being ruined. He looked to the side and saw that the band had finished tuning up their instruments and looked like they were about to start playing. A sly smile crept across his lips as he stood up and approached Nicole. He held out his hand and asked in the smoothest way he could, "May I have this dance?"

Nicole looked up at him in surprise and then looked to the dance floor. It was completely barren and no one else looked to be interested in dancing.

"But there's no else dancing." She said. Tails' smile became wider.

"All the better then."

Nicole felt herself returning it and took his hand as he raced with her to the dance floor, the band starting up.

_Hey good looking, why the frown?_

_You always look better when it's upside down_

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to_

_Can I go nowhere with you? _

Tails swung her around and pulled her close to him, throwing his hands up and moving his hips and legs to the rhythm. Nicole watched him in fascination and stood there shyly, her nerves getting the best of her again. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of all these patrons. But another look at Tails told her that she should be the last person to be embarrassed about dancing in public. The fox was not very good. In fact, he was plain bad. But he was enjoying himself so much that Nicole could not help but laugh and start to move her feet a little.

_I took the Dartmouth Ferry into the town,_

_Spent my pennies bumming around,_

_Tryin' to find a way to tear a strip off these blues,_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

Tails smiled to himself as he could see Nicole starting to shake off her shyness and start to move more and more. Without even realizing it, the two were feeding off each other's moves, Nicole's smile growing wider and wider.

_Paid the cover, saw the show,_

_Sat at the bar where the drinks did flow._

_Didn't see a single face that I knew,_

_'Till I went nowhere with you._

They moved together now. Sweeping, twisting, twirling and even occasionally stepping on each other's toes. Nicole whipped her head from side to side to the beat, her ebony hair thrashing in all directions, her bangs covering her eyes but not the enjoyment on her face.

_Can I tag along tonight?_

_We'll kill some time, it looks like you might_

_need a little company,_

_I'm so cheap I might as well be free._

She watched Tails dance and noticed he was getting closer to her. She wasn't sure if that was due to his clumsiness or on purpose. Either way, she certainly didn't mind getting close to the handsome vulpine.

_Hey good looking, why the frown?_

_You always look better when it's upside down_

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to_

_Can I go nowhere with you? (Here we go!)_

Without warning, Tails grabbed her by the hands and started to twirl. She found herself spinning around, the music and her own laughter filling her ears.

_Na Na Na Na..._

_Can I go nowhere with you? (Again!)_

_Na Na Na Na..._

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

Nicole had never experienced such fun. She was spinning in a circle with Tails, the only ones on the dance floor, making complete fools of themselves and she loved it. She could not believe how long she had missed out on this.

_Can I tag along tonight?_

_We'll kill some time, it looks like you might_

_Need a little company,_

_I'm so cheap I may as well be free._

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa!_

With a sudden loop of his arm around her waist, Tails pulled Nicole in against his chest. She froze as he pierced her eyes with half lidded baby blue orbs. That never ending smile still decorated his muzzle although it had more of a suggestive and seductive quality to it now. If Nicole had a heart, it would be beating a million miles a minute right about now.

_If you get tired and want to go home,_

_I'm still wired, I can go it alone,_

_Same time next week at a quarter past ten?_

_And we can go nowhere again._

_If you show up then, you know I will too,_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

Nicole thought that Tails was going to attempt to kiss her. It seemed awfully soon to try such a thing but in the back of her mind, could she really resist? She found herself starting to lean forward to accept his lips on her own but he spun away from her and started to dance again. She ignored the stinging embarrassment that racked her body and followed his lead.

_Hey good looking, why the frown?_

_You always look better when it's upside down_

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

_Na Na Na Na...(good looking)_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

The song ended and Tails wiped some sweat from his forehead, panting slightly. Nicole brushed her hair out of her eyes and giggled at the twin tailed vulpine. He noticed her staring and let out a laugh himself.

"That was fun right?" He asked.

"Immensely." Nicole replied. Her long ears twitched at the sound of another song starting up and Tails gave her another sly look.

"Well it looks we're not done yet."

"It appears not." She shot back with a mischievous grin of her own.

_A/N: I guess it's true. Two tailed foxes can't dance. Way to be a stereotype Tails! Anyway, final chapter coming up. We'll see you there. At the beach. RIGHT OVER THERE*flexes arms in direction*. _

_The song was "Nowhere With You" by Joel Plaskett BTW. I thought it fit them better than a bump and grind club song._


	3. Beach Bums

_A/N: Last Chapter for y'all! Enjoy!_

"It's beautiful."

Nicole awed at the sight in front of her. Everything she felt and listened to was like being on a whole new world. The feeling of the soft gritty sand between the sandals of her toes to the gentle sound of the waves gently rising up the shore and then retreating back to the sea. Her eyes casted upwards to the full moon that hung in the night sky, its reflection dancing across the water.

"It sure is." She heard Tails' voice say from behind her. Nicole turned and saw the fox standing just a few feet away, his eyes transfixed on her. She smirked at him, surprised that no blush came to her face this time but the bubbling feeling inside her still grew at his words.

He certainly had no shortage of them now and earlier in the evening.

They had danced for longer than she could remember, each of them covered in a slight sheen of sweat. She would look at herself and apologize for her appearance. A woman covered in perspiration surely could not be an attractive sight? Apparently it made no difference to Tails who told her that, "I like a woman who's not afraid to get a little messy."

Nicole could only smile at such a statement. Tails was proving to be everything she wanted out of a first date. But there was a small part of her that welled a feeling of disappointment. Tails was kind, sweet, funny and very attractive. It was hard for her to not contemplate the actual idea of a relationship with him. But reality would sink in and remind her that Tails was only doing this because of his sympathy for her emotional outburst.

As if he could sense her thoughts, Tails told her that maybe they could use some fresh air after all that hard dancing. He led her outside, claiming that it was always cooler near the beach at this time of night. Nicole was looking forward to that. The beach was a place she had always wanted to visit since her upgrades yet she had not the time for it. The city's more active nightlife had increased since their arrival at the pub which posed an issue. Doing a few calculations, Nicole analyzed that with traffic and public transportation, that it would take them 1.34 hours to reach the shore. Tails laughed and suddenly pulled her very close to him.

"There's always a faster way to travel."

The next thing she knew, Tails had scooped her up under the legs and pressed her tightly against his chest. Nicole looked up at him in surprise and he smiled down at her cheekily. The familiar burning sensation hit her cheeks once more.

Tails shifted his stance to better balance both of their weights and his two tails began to spin. Nicole could feel them both starting to drift upwards and she latched her arms around his neck tightly, shutting her eyes. She was never afraid of heights before but that was when the possibility of physical pain wasn't an option. The sound of his tails spinning started to echo in her ears and the feeling of wind in her face became stronger and stronger.

"You can open your eyes. I promise I won't drop you." She heard him say over the sound of rushing wind. Against her better judgement, she opened her eyes and they instantly widened. Just below them was the living city of New Mobotropolis. Thousands of bright lights lit up the land and overwhelming sounds rose up into the sky caching up with them. Nicole couldn't take her eyes off it. She had seen pictures of Mobius from above from satellite databases but it was nothing compared to this. Tails hovered around with her for as long as she wanted to stare at the wonder below. She looked back up at his face and saw that he was starting to look a little fatigue. Feeling bad that she had put him through such a tiring workout, Nicole told him that she was ready to land.

So here they were.

The waves hit the shore again and Nicole placed a hand over chest. She could listen to that sound forever. Tails walked up beside her and bent down. She watched him in curiosity. He removed his shoes and socks, placing them to the side. Tails looked up at her with playful grin, the moonlight highlighting his young handsome features. Nicole could feel her palms starting to moisten as those butterflies returned. Tails gingerly reached over to her foot and gently removed her sandals. He let his fingers linger for a moment on her ankles, softly caressing the fur. Nicole had to resist the urge to moan, the sensation of his touch becoming more and more powerful.

He stood back up and reached out for her hand. She hesitated slightly but gave it to him. He intertwined his fingers with hers and walked forward, carefully pulling her along. Her feet hit the water and she froze, the waves rolling over her feet, soaking up to her shins.

It was unbelievable.

She closed her eyes and let her body take it all in. The cool water gently crashing into her legs, the smell of brine and the sounds of the sea. Nicole felt her eyes starting to tear up and wiped them, determined not to cry in front of Tails. He gave her a warm and comforting look then tugged on her hand.

The vulpine and the lynx walked together down the shore, hand in hand. Neither spoke to one another, both just enjoying the moment and each other's company. Nicole shivered as a seaside breeze blew in, her hair flowing to the side. Tails snuck an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. Nicole could feel herself warm up against his body and without even realizing it, leaned her head against his shoulder. They continued on, advancing more and more down the beach.

Tails eventually came to a stop with her, the bright noisy city far in the background. He turned to her, his arm now transitioning from her shoulder to her waist. His other hand reached up and his thumb caressed the black marking on her cheek as softly as he did with her ankle. Nicole stared at him with starry eyes, her knees slightly shaking. He tipped her chin up and smiled one more time before slowly leaning in to give her first kiss.

"Stop."

Tails halted just as his lips were about to touch hers and gave a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked. Nicole hung her head and slowly pushed him away. When he was at arm's length, she looked back up to him and offered a sad smile.

"There is no reason for this to go any longer Miles." She explained. The confused expression on his face still remained and she sighed heavily.

"Miles," She started, "You have given me something I never thought I would have after the Iron Queen. What I have experienced tonight has been too wonderful for words. All because of you. It is something I will never forget."

Tails listened intently, feeling perhaps that there would be more.

"I know that you did this because you are a good friend and you felt compassionate towards my plight. You have my eternal gratitude for this but you are not obligated to continue any further."

Tails nodded his head that he understood and scratched at his muzzle. "What if I told you that I didn't feel obligated? About that or this entire night? Maybe I asked you out because I wanted to. Maybe I was going to kiss you because I wanted to." He closed the gap between them again and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"All of this Nicole, all that I did with you tonight, was because I _like_ you."

"You…do?" Nicole asked in complete surprise.

"Well…yeah." Tails laughed softly. "You're fun, smart, nice and loyal. What the people of this city have done to you is wrong but you still care for them. If you didn't, you would have just taken your nanites and left. But that's not you. You have a heart bigger than anyone in this city."

He smiled again as he looked her over for the second time that night. "Plus I may have had a crush on you back in the Robotnik days."

"What?" Nicole gasped slightly. She sure wasn't expecting that. "It's true. You had the beauty and the brains Nicole. Finding someone with an equal IQ was a rarity and very appealing to me." He told her.

He went to lean in to kiss her again but once more she stopped him. "Miles," She whispered shaking her head, "I…don't know how…"

"Just stop thinking." He whispered back to her and finally pressed his lips softly against her own.

Her body became alit with a fiery burning sensation upon contact. Tails pulled her close, closer than ever and his thumb returned to stroking her cheek. He worked his lips against hers slowly and Nicole fumbled nervously trying to match him. She pulled away completely ashamed and humiliated but Tails pulled her right back.

"Just relax. You'll get it in a sec." He cooed and kissed her again. Nicole shut her eyes and tried to relax her body. She listened to the waves and inhaled the strong scent of the fox who gave her waist a gentle squeeze. That seemed to do the trick as she felt looser and her muscles relaxed.

Before she knew it, she was matching Tails. She slid a hand up his chest and around his neck wanting to be closer to him. Their kissing became more passionate and Tails slid his tongue into her mouth slowly as not to scare her. That seemed to not be an issue as her own tongue was there to greet his. Nicole felt that fire inside her Mobian body ignite even more. She leaped up, lips still locked with his and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Nicole broke away and leaned her head against his own, gently holding his face in her hands. Tails held her close, the beating of his heart she could feel through their closeness and it only fueled her desire for him.

This is what she wanted. To be held. To be touched and shown affection. To have a real life and all that comes with it.

Tails kissed her again and turned back to the beach, trudging up through the water. He laid her down in the sand slowly, still engaged in the kiss. Nicole felt the poking of a few sea shells and pebbles but it was of little matter. All she could focus on was the young Freedom Fighter on top of her, his lips now suckling greedily at the flesh on her neck. She arched her back and moaned as his hand found its way to the back of her thigh and squeezed. Nicole started to realize that things were getting a little too heavy a little too fast and she made an attempt to push him away. But when he kissed her on the lips once more, all her will power was broken.

At this moment, Tails could do whatever he wanted to her and she would welcome it.

It never did come however as a sudden bright light shone down on them, causing both to shield their eyes. The sound of boots crunching the shells in the sand could clearly be heard and a stern voice rang out from beyond the light.

"Okay love birds, take it somewhere else."

Nicole and Tails let their eyes readjust and could now see a tall German shepherd in uniform shining the light at them, a small smirk on his muzzle. Nicole's face went completely red while Tails just let out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry officer. We got a little carried away." He said, rising to his feet and helping Nicole do so as well. She practically hid behind him, hand over her face.

The officer chuckled and turned off his flashlight. "It's a three hundred dollar fine for public indecency you know. But…" He paused, looking at Nicole who made eye contact for a brief second then turned away, her face redder than a fire engine again. He laughed out loud and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think she's learned her lesson. I'll let you off with a warning this time. Now back onto the streets you go."

He smiled, ushering them along. Tails smiled too and they headed back up to the city lights. The officer watched them go and got back into his car, driving off in the other direction. Tails looked to Nicole who still wore a crimson mask of embarrassment, her hand shakily brushing some hair out of her eyes. He smiled at her then started to chuckle. Nicole turned to him as his chuckling then turned into full blown laughter. She watched in utter amazement as Tails practically doubled over, his laughs growing louder and louder.

Then something odd happened.

Nicole felt her lips being tugged upwards and few giggles rising to her throat. It was only a matter of seconds before she was matching laughter with him. People passing by gave them strange looks but they could not have cared less. Their bought of laughter turned back into giggles that died down into a few breathless snickers. They looked at each other again then looked down and noticed that they had forgotten their shoes. They looked back up and completely broke down into another hysteria of laughter.

They regained their composure for the second time and started their journey back through the city. Tails snuck his hand into her own, wrapping his fingers tightly around hers. Nicole sighed to herself, that feeling of comfort returning with his touch.

The two walked shoeless through the city, the street lights guiding their way. Few words were spoken again as just the feel of each other's hands were all they needed. For an hour, they walked the streets aimlessly, not really caring where they ended up.

After rounding a corner, Castle Acorn came into view and Nicole realized that it was very late and that she should probably be getting back. While she no longer was protector of the city, she still had her duties to Sally and the princess liked to be up early and busy. As if reading her thoughts, Tails lead her in the direction of the castle. It was a decent walk back but Nicole felt that she could walk these streets with Tails until the sun came up. They reached the gates of the castle and they stopped in front of the heavy iron gates. Nicole turned to Tails and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Miles. Thank you so much…for everything." She said, afraid her voice would break with her emotions.

She meant every word of what she said.

"No Nicole," He corrected her, "Thank you for everything."

He stepped closer and pulled her into another kiss, this one softer that any had been given before that night. Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into it a little more. He broke away and gave her a tight squeeze before winking at her and started to descend down the street. Nicole touched her lips softly and turned to the castle only to turn back as Tails' voice called out to her.

"Hey Nicole. What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked. "Nothing that I'm aware of. Why?" She asked back in curiosity. He smiled at her with another one of his boyish grins.

"I hear it's going to be another clear night. Sounds perfect for a second date." He told her, tails waving behind him in a brief gust of wind. Nicole smiled back at him and crossed her arms.

"I think…I would agree."

_A/N: Well, there you go. That was a fun story. Sorry the last chapter was so short but it really wasn't meant to go on to longer and anymore felt that I would just be dragging it along. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed it! Cya!_


End file.
